Cataclysmic
by talkstoangels77
Summary: *Fumbling Towards Ecstacy, Part II* How do you handle it, when your world is falling to pieces around you? Do you dare to fight against a seemingly inevitable fate?
1. Lightning Crashes, Part II

**AN: **Well, here it is, folks. THe sequel to _Wondrous_. Now, if you haven't read that, you're probably going to be quite confused. Actually, after this chapter, you're probably going to be quite confused, anyway. Let me explain something: This chapter actually takes place, chronologically-speaking, at the _end_ of _Cataclysmic._ Got that? Good. Now, let's get started...

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own TRC...

* * *

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_This noise….it is the one constant you can recall, for as long as you have been able to do so. When you first became aware of it, it seemed to tell you one thing, over and over again._

_I am. I am. I am._

_Not that you knew what those words, that phrase, meant. All that it was, to you, was a constant, a comfort in the darkness that surrounded you._

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_Not long after you realized it, (and yet, it may have been an eternity-you do not know time, nor any of its concepts. These things are without meaning to you.), the phrase seemed to change._

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

_We are. We are. We are._

_Not that you know, either, what this means. No more than you know what noise or quiet is, or hot, or cold, or even what light is. You know darkness, know that without words, because it is all around you. And yet, you do not, because words are without meaning, for you. But you know that they are different, without the knowledge of how, or why. You simply know that they are. And through them, that you are, as well._

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum._

_It's faster, now. More hurried._

_Something is wrong. It shouldn't be like that. It should be calmer, more soothing. You push away at the darkness, attempting to find a way out, a way to make that beat return to its previous rhythm._

_Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum…_

_It only gets faster still. _

_Badumbadumbadumbadum…_

_The phrase changes again._

_Youareyouareyouareyouare…_

_Something happens. _

_It slows again._

_But something is still wrong. _

_The darkness is beginning to vanish._

_Ba-dum…Ba-dum…Ba-dum…_

_The phrase remains the same._

_You are…You are…You are…_

_Ba-dum._

_Ba-dum._

_You are._

_You are._

_Y-_

_Something has been lost._

_

* * *

_

Anybody figure that out? :P Leave me review, and let me know, please!


	2. Push

**AN: **Well, here's chapter two for you guys...Very important, really...Also,(a reminder) this happens **_before_ **the events in chapter one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it...

* * *

_I wanna push you around_

_(Well, I will. Well, I will.)_

_I want to take you for granted..._

_

* * *

_

Syaoran paces the length of his cell.

Really, though, I'm using that term rather loosely. "Cell" insinuates a place of dreary misfortune, a place dark and damp, where the most treacherous beings are shut away, never to be spoken of again, except in the hushed whispers of those who were witness to the events that led to them being placed there.

It does not bring to mind, however, a fully-furnished suite, complete with bathroom. In fact, the only real differences between this and any common hotel room are the cold metal walls around us from head to toe, and the rather obvious lack of any communication devices, or anything that might provide some sort of entertainment.

Not that I was exactly expecting that when I entered into this place, but still…I'm questioning that decision. I was supposed to remain with him to ensure nothing is said by him to give them any substantial belief that he may actually be telling the truth.

My exact orders were: "Drive him to walk the very line between sanity and insanity. Enough so that they want to keep him locked away, but not enough so that they toss him away into some nameless place-after all, the chances of him escaping then would be far too great."

It isn't that I don't agree with Fei, but being shut up in this place for the past two weeks has left me feeling rather bored. At first, I was able to relieve some of that boredom through Syaoran, teasing and taunting him just to get a reaction. One of the benefits of his position, of course, is that along with the lack of a means of communication with the outside world, there is also the absence of cameras from his room, giving him some semblance of privacy.

There isn't any need for them, really, as when we first walked into this place, it was quite clear that anyone seeking to get in or out would be quite thoroughly searched, and should they be found in possession of anything suspicious, it will automatically be removed from them, just as they will be from the area.

Not that there have been too many of these visitors. A few members of the military, including Fai. There have been others, as well, such as people who worked with Syaoran on this project. Perhaps the most surprising visitor was Tomoyo Daidouji. There was something odd about her visit, though. There was an almost guilty look upon her face, and her words were hesitant, as if she was hiding something. I would ask someone to investigate, if I had a chance to speak with any of my kind. However, that is entirely impossible.

A loud _thud_ brings me from my musings, and I look up to see Syaoran standing with his fist pressed forward against the wall. He removes it, and I catch sight of a dark, reddish smear emblazoned on the wall before it is hidden by a slight turn of his body.

Rising from my perch on the chair in the corner of the room, I glide forward, reaching out and taking his bleeding hand in both of my own. I run my fingers over the now-bruised-and-scraped knuckles, raising my eyes to meet his. "Now, now. Why did you do that? Punching the wall…." I shake my head, making a _tsk_-ing noise in my throat. "All you've done is cause yourself pain."

He jerks his hand away, his eyes narrowing, fury and confusion streaming through them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I smile at him, as if at a child. "We've been over this before, Syaoran." Indeed, the very first day, I had answered this question. "I'm here to make sure that no one believes you about me having been here all this time. I'm here, to ensure that you are seen as a man who may have very well gone insane, making up delusions about a woman who was your date for one night, and turned out to be one of the enemy."

His glare simply grows harder. "I think it's quite clear by now that no one is going to believe me." He speaks sharply, his words cutting through the silence around us. "So, why are you still here, then?"

I take a step back, my voice feigning hurt. "Why? You don't like me?"

"I lo-" He starts, before his eyes widen. He turns away for a few moments, his upper body heaving as he takes several gasping breaths. "I trusted you, damn it. I thought that maybe for once, there was more to this relationship than someone just wanting to use me."

I fold my hands behind my back. "I know. That was the entire point behind this little ruse."

He starts at this. "You knew?"

My shoulders give a careless shrug. "It wasn't as if you made any attempt to hide it." I almost continue speaking, but something about the look on his face draws me to a stop. "What's wrong?" He gives me an incredulous look, and I quickly amend my question. "Well, aside from the obvious."

His eyes meet mine, and I forget to breathe for an instant at the look in them, as though he's just realized something important. "This is what was troubling you that day, isn't it?"

"That day?" I repeat dumbly, wondering what he's referring to.

"Just before you left." He clarifies, that look still remaining in his eyes. "You were really….distant, like you were thinking hard about something. And then you asked me, what I would ever do, if I suddenly found myself doubting everything that I previously knew."

I feel my eyebrows furrow as I attempt to recall the day he mentioned from her memories. Unable to come up with anything, I shake my head at him. "I don't remember such a day. Furthermore, I have never doubted that which I know."

"I do. You looked so sad, I could hardly bear it. And then, you looked so relieved when I told you that I would still be here for you, if you needed me."

My confusion has hardly lessened. I search, desperately now, to find this conversation. He's too earnest. I don't think he could possibly be making it up. Unless…

No.

She didn't.

She couldn't possibly have…

The only answer that makes sense makes no sense at all, because it shouldn't be possible. When the one who was here before me was sent back, her memories were scanned and given to me to ensure that the change went unnoticed. As far as I know, that means every single one of her memories pertaining to her time with him should be there. She shouldn't have been able to hide any of them.

Such a thing…is unheard of.

But, it's the only way that makes sense.

How foolish of her!

Doesn't she realize that such a thing would have thrown everything into jeopardy if Syaoran had brought this up sooner?

Then again, considering why she had to be removed in the first place, maybe that's what she wanted. For Syaoran to notice that something was off, and start questioning everything, since she wasn't actually able to tell him as she desired to do.

"Sakura?" Syaoran's questioning tone brings me out of my thoughts abruptly, and I look at him to see him with a tender emotion in his eyes, one that I am seeing for the first time in the duration of our stay here, but one that I know she and I both have caught glimpses of before.

It hurts, for some reason, seeing it now.

I can't stand the sight of it any longer. However, I can't help but feel that if I were to turn away, I still would not be able to escape that look. Wracking my brain, I leap upon the first thing that comes to mind in order to distract him and let me escape from that gaze.

Stepping up to him, I barely give him time for more than a single, questioning noise, before my mouth is upon his in a brutal, punishing attack. It lasts for only an instant, then he pulls away, gasping for breath, staring at me.

This look is different, though. This look, I can handle.

Something sparks in the air around us, then, as if a match has suddenly been lit in a dark room. And he is one, alone in this darkness, and I am one, as well. And together we are two, but we are one as well. If we loved each other, this might be considered beautiful.

But as we don't, it's nothing more than a way to get rid of some of the tension which has finally reached a breaking point all around us.

~)(~ Cataclysmic~)(~

The next morning- or whenever it is that we wake, for we only have a vague idea of how many days have passed, never an exact idea of the time- we do not mention the previous night's events at all. It as if, somehow, without speaking, we both know that the other wishes to simply forget them in their entirety, to pretend that they never happened.

It is but a few moments after we return ourselves to the same state we were in then that a loud buzzer sounds, announcing the arrival of a visitor. Syaoran and I both turn to look, and we are greeted with a familiar, annoyingly cheery countenance. However, I am soon puzzled by the odd way his left eye glitters in the light.

Wait a minute….What is he doing here?

* * *

Wonder who that could be? Any guesses?


	3. The Sound of White

**AN** Anybody catch the latest chapter of _XxxHolic_? Yuuko's back!...Yes, I'm well aware that's a terrible pun.

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, I'm afraid...

* * *

_If things get real for me down here_

_Promise to take me back to the tune we played_

_Before you went away_

_

* * *

_

A tall, elegant woman with long black hair lounges on a chaise in her room, her elaborately patterned kimono loosened just enough to allow the barest glimpse of the plain cotton kimono she wears underneath. Further examination reveals her feet to be bare, as she stretches, before standing up and walking over to the wardrobe provided for her. Opening a drawer, she reaches in and closes her eyes, knowing by now that it will be much easier to find the garment she desires by touch, due to the uneven light in the room.

Pulling out a long, black piece of fabric, she walks to the paper screen standing several feet away, not hesitating even a moment when the door to her chamber opens. A middle-aged man of heavy build walks in, arrogance evident on his face as he strides into the room. A metal droid follows him, the lights reflecting of the surface of its body, giving it an eerie sheen. It carries on one hand a metal tray, with two crystal glasses and bottle perfectly centered on the tray. Making its way over to the table and two chairs positioned at one end of the room, it deposits the tray there, afterwards bowing stiffly, first to the woman, then to the man, before exiting the room, the metal doors slamming shut behind it.

"First." The woman says, her voice expressionless. "How nice of you to visit."

"You know well enough that my name is Fei." He replies as he sits down in one of the chairs, the joking tone in his voice tempered by the annoyance it also holds, as though this is indeed a conversation they have had many times before. "After all, you're the one who gave it to me. And as for what I'm doing here, shouldn't every son visit his mother diligently?"

For a few moments, there are no voices, only the rustle of fabric as the black gown disappears from over the top of the screen, to be quickly replaced by the kimono. The woman strides out, taking swift but graceful steps to the other chair, pulling it out and seating herself before he can even stand.

Folding her hands underneath her chin, she leans forward in such a way that others might see as tempting or enticing, and perhaps, if it was almost any other man, it could be, but it is him, and that makes all the difference. "I'm not your mother, at least, not in the sense that you insist upon. Your coming into being, as what you are, was a mistake."

He shows no sign of anger at her words, merely lifting the already-open bottle and filling one of the glasses. Holding it out, he remarks, "I couldn't help but notice, your love for spirits remained undiminished, despite the transfer to a new body. But then again, even with the loss of your memories, you were essentially the same person." Filling the second glass with the dark liquid, he sets the bottle down and picks the crystalline tube up, swirling the contents slowly. "I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had waited a few more years. Would people have taken notice of the fact that your face was disturbingly similar to that of a woman who helped to create something that started a war, and killed so many? Surely the man that you called 'father' would have, considering he took part in that first war. Knowing your name and face, Yuuko, would have been mandatory."

Yuuko merely takes the untouched glass from him and sips slowly, as if contemplating his words. When she speaks, it is in a gentle, almost pitying tone. "You used to be such a caring, curious child. You had a purpose, something you were meant to do. Why did you change? What turned you into this conniving, manipulative bastard of a being?"

He starts, as though surprised. As if explaining to a child, he says, "Why, you did."

A sharp ring cuts through the room at that moment, halting the reply about to leap from Yuuko's mouth. Her eyes flick towards the door slightly, revealing her surprise. There is only one person, other than the man she is speaking with now, who comes to visit her, but surely he would know that the current conversation is taking place, and that his arrival would only draw attention to the fact that he visits her at all?

Fei makes a motion with his hand, and the door slides open. A tall blond man walks in, his movements slightly tense and stiff.

"Yuui?" The name falls from her lips in a question as he comes to a stop in front of them, standing there. There's something not quite right, though. Something is different than the last time she spoke with him. Something about the eyes…

"Yet another one of us whom you've managed to change with your 'purpose'." Fei's words are scathing, yet still gentle. "He woke up late last night, in a body tank. He was in quite a state of shock, as well. Apparently, he couldn't handle the return of his memories, the knowledge that he isn't…human."

The man's eyes flick to hers, and she realizes suddenly what is different. Along with that knowledge, she knows that this is simply another ploy to get a reaction, some sort of outburst from her. And if she isn't careful, that's exactly what will happen.

As if he hadn't noticed, Fei continues. "I know you remember him from your time…away, but I'll go ahead and give you his name, in case things are still at all fuzzy for you. Mother, this, "He gestures towards the younger man, pointedly ignoring the glare she throws his way, "Is Fai Flourite."

Fai bows to her, still stiff, as if he was made of the same highly-inflexible metal of the drones. His eyes are blank, and she wants nothing more than to fill them with some sort of emotion, be it rage or sorrow. She knows joy is too much to hope for.

Acting upon a small experiment, she smiles at him warmly, holding out her glass. "Would you like some, Fai?"

A small success, she decides, watching the smallest spark of shock flicker through his sky-shaded orbs. Disappointment replaces the wave of happiness she feels at this, however, when he turns to Fei, obviously asking for approval.

The older man blatantly ignores him, however, instead speaking to Yuuko. "Come now, you know he's not here for that."

Continuing the deceitfully playful banter, she shrugs. "Well, I should offer him something, shouldn't I? After all, he's obviously here for a reason." The last word is emphasized and hardened, as if it was a dagger being driven home, to make a point. She turns back to Fai. "Now, I know you want to be all obedient to him, because he's the First, and I'm certain he's told you he's in charge." She leans forward, and in a stage whisper, tells him conspiratorially, "We just play along. He's much easier to deal with when he's getting his way."

"Enough!"

She halts, wondering if perhaps she's pushed things a bit too far. Getting Fei just angry enough to leave her alone, but not so much that he does something to make her pay for it later is a tricky game. It isn't her life that will be forfeit if she fails at it, though.

He stands up, setting his glass down. Turning to her, he smiles pleasantly. "I quite enjoyed our conversation today, Mother. Rest assured, I shall remember it for some time." He then proceeds to sweep out of the room, Fai following along behind him, though his head turns back to watch her as he leaves.

She waits till the doors close, before picking up the glass that has just been abandoned. She stares at it for a moment, contemplation evident on her face, before lifting it to her lips and consuming the remainder of the liquid within.

"Fate certainly has a strange way of playing out, doesn't it?" She says, seemingly to herself. She then lifts her gaze her gaze to a point on the other side of the room that has been thus far avoided for the day.

A man hangs suspended in the air, kept there by the same spells which keep him paused in time, the same spells which until recently held her, as well. They cast a soft, pale blue light over his pale skin and gentle features, turning the dark blue of hair to an inky black shade.

"After all," She says softly, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "We still managed to find our way to each other, didn't we, Clow?"

* * *

So, anybody get what's going on here? I certainly hope some of you can put the pieces together...


	4. Ghosts of You

**AN**: *pokes head out* Umm...Here''s an update. Sorry about the wait. Unfortunately, life kinda got in the way...^_^; However, I only have one month of school left*throws confetti* so after that, things should come faster. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me...

* * *

_You always loved to dance_

_I wish we another chance_

_To go back in time, and do it all again_

_

* * *

_

"Oi, brat! Get down here!" Kurogane's gruff voice resonates up the staircase.

A female voice calls back, somewhat muffled, "I don't want to! Why do I even have to go?"

Her brother sighs, before heading upwards. Upon reaching the door to his sister's room, he peers inside, not at all surprised to find her huddled beneath a quilt on her bed. "I don't get why you get all worked up every time Dad takes us to one of these. Everybody's pretty nice, even if they are a little uptight sometimes. But you don't have to be afraid. Unless you've done something that you think you should get punished for?"

Ageha is silent for a time, and he nearly pulls the blanket from her head and tells her to stop ignoring him. He stretches out his hand just as she speaks again. "I don't know. I can't remember. But…I feel like I'm just waiting for them all blame me."

Kurogane's hand hesitates before he lets out a sigh. "Alright, that does it." Reaching out with both arms, he picks up Ageha, blanket and all, before throwing her over his shoulder and heading out of the room. "You're being ridiculous. Blame you? I'd like to see them try."

His sister's struggles stop. "And what will you do if they do, Big Brother?"

"Teach 'em not to, of course."

"Pffft…." The blanket hides the smile on her face, but Kurogane knows from the quivering that his little sister is doing her best not to laugh in his face at the thought of him going up against the military for her sake.

"Think that's funny, do you?" He grumbles, setting her down once they reach the front door.

Ageha drops the blanket from over her head. "Well, yeah."

He scowls, leaning over her in an intimidating fashion. "Really?"

She gives a small shriek as she runs out to the car, Kurogane chasing after her.

Upon their arrival at the military gathering, it is plain to see that despite the good-natured bickering and teasing that continued during their trip, Ageha's tension has returned.

Their father kneels in front of her, concern evident upon his face. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Daddy, I'll be fi-" Ageha's reassurance is cut off as her gaze switches from her father's face to something beyond it.

A white bird flies into view as she reaches out. It appears to land in her hands before bursting into sparkling lights that fly upwards, bathing her face in an ethereal light. After they dissipate, nothing remains in her hands but a single white feather.

"Ah, excuse me; did you see where my illusion went?" A young boy with blue-black hair and glasses falling down his nose pushes through the crowd, panting once he comes to a stop in front of the Suwas. "Oh!" He reaches out for the feather, only to be halted when a larger hand grabs his wrist.

"Hey, kid." The young boy looks up into Kurogane's face. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Big Brother!" Kurogane flinches at the sensation of a foot, small as it is, slamming itself down over his toes.

"I'm sorry." The inevitable argument between the two siblings is delayed by the young boy's apology. "I was simply attempting to get the feather back. I meant no ill will to your sister."

"Of course you don't." All three of the children look at the eldest Suwa, who has now stood back up to his full height. "I recognize you know. You're Eli's boy, aren't you?"

The child gives a small bow. "Eriol Hiiragizawa, to be precise."

The man nods. "I thought so. Your father speaks of you quite often."

"And these are your children, then?" The question is arranged so that it covers both, but Eriol's eyes remain solely on Ageha.

"Yes, my son and daughter."

Eriol steps closer, reaching out his hand once more. "Forgive me for being too forward, but I'm certain that we've met before." At this statement, a general round of laughter breaks out from those who have been watching the exchange, mixed with a cry of outrage from a certain person.

"Why you-"

However, all fall silent when Ageha raises her hand. "I don't get what the joke is. I think he's absolutely right."

* * *

_Sooooo...Any thoughts?_


	5. Bluff

**AN: **Alright, so this update didn't happen quite as quickly as I would've liked...But still, it's here!

Oh, slight explanation before I go on. A "garity" is a word made up by a friend, and is a term for a word or phrase inserted into a conversation to make certain you have another person's attention. (You'll see what I mean later in the chapter)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my graduation money was nowhere near enough to buy me the rights to TRC. Go figure.

* * *

_There's a shadow in the sun_

_And it crawls along the path from whence you've come_

_It's not as clear as you had planned_

* * *

"So, Syaoran, how have you enjoyed your days so far in prison?" The blonde man smiles at us as he walks through the door, his left eye glittering in an odd way.

"Fai….why are you here?" As the question leaves Syaoran's lips, I have to bite my own in order to prevent the same question from slipping...with a different name. After all, it is not Fai that stands before us.

Besides, Syaoran is unaware of my connection to either of them anyway. And if I am to succeed in this part of my mission, it must be kept that way. Hopefully, though, I can leave here soon enough that it won't be a problem.

Thankfully, Yuui doesn't appear to be in one of his game-playing moods, and answers the question straight off, reaching inside his jacket to produce a thick envelope, written word being the only form of communication allowed to Syaoran while in here."I saw this waiting for you, so I offered to bring it here, since I thought you might be getting a bit lonely all by yourself." There is an almost unnoticeable pause before the last three words, and I realize he has added them to catch my attention. The slight inward curl, almost a 'come-here' motion of his fingers as he hands the envelope to Syaoran, further strengthens my belief that he wishes to have my attention for something. However, what is the world he could possibly tell me with Syaoran in obvious hearing distance is beyond my comprehension.

"Thanks." Syaoran replies listlessly, as though all the rage and anguish he felt the night before has completely left him, turning him into some hopeless creature without the strength to face whatever might come to him next. "I'd ask you to wait while I read this and write something back," he continues in that same tired tone, "but I don't really have much idea as to what I'd say."

Yuui smiles, just a touch too easily, as he stands next to the door, pushing in the code that will alert the guards outside he is ready to leave. "Well, then, how about I leave you to it for now, and come back to get it in a few hours?" The door opens, and he steps into it partway, waiting for the answer. I shift the spell around me so that I become invisible to Syaoran, and step forward towards it as well.

"If you wouldn't mind…." He replies slowly, and I know that it is safe for me to go. I rush forward, careful not to make any sound against the floor. After all, invisibility only refers to sight.

Actually, 'invisibility' really isn't the right name for it. It's more along the lines of 'don't-look-at-me' than true invisibility. By shifting the way light curves around me, it makes it possible to affect the human eye in such a way that it slides right over me. Useful, particularly since none of them have picked up on it yet.

Yuui gives his affirmation, and then we are on our way through the guards, and out the doors into the halls of the complex once more. He gives greetings to nearly everyone we pass in the hall, making me wonder just how long he's been here, pretending to be his twin, as we move away from the prison and towards the residential part of the buildings.

Throughout our walk, I constantly fight the urge to stop and force him to tell me just what's going on. However, I know that even in the halls where we are alone, it is unsafe, since the cameras installed at intervals would surely pick it up, condemning Yuui to the same fate Syaoran currently experiences. And that would be absolutely detrimental to the plan….Or at least, to whatever alterations Fei has made to accommodate for his being here now.

Once we enter into his apartment, though, my hesitation disappears. "What in the world is going on, Yuui? Last I heard, the humans were going to fall in a matter of days, and that I'd be stuck in that cell for a few hours. Not two frakking weeks! I mean, wasn't that the original point of this mission? To take down the shield from inside, so that the humans would be defeated quickly?"

He smiles again, shrugging a little sheepishly. "Wouldn't you like something to eat first, Sakura?"

I open my mouth to ask how in the world he can think of such a thing, when my stomach gives a particularly loud rumble at the thought of food. While it's true that we Tsubasa can sustain ourselves on magic for long periods of time, the truth is that we still need the nutrition from normal food to keep our bodies in top condition. "Fine." I say shortly, not bothering to hide my displeasure.

He moves about the kitchen, starting up the stove and pulling out ingredients, not bothering to ask of my preferences as he does so. Then again, with all the times he cooked back home, there really isn't any need for it. Within an hour, the table is set and the meal is finished.

Once the food is on my plate, I fight to keep my composure, taking small, deliberate bites. Yuui picks up his utensils and starts to cut and move the food about his plate, but makes no move to actually eat it yet. Instead, he begins to speak. "That part of the plan did work. The shield was down, as you know, and the attack was going well. But then, Fei called it off. My guess is that he's decided he wants the humans' demise to be much slower. And Yuuko woke up just fine, after the party. Physically, anyway. She's quite pissed about the circumstances she woke to find herself in, though."I make no sign of showing that I've heard him, concentrating on the food in front of me. He continues, "Fei sent someone to Commander Suwa, that same night. My guess would be that's why Kurogane's been avoiding coming to see Syaoran. Of course, he wasn't the only high-ranking official killed. Multiple elected officials have been taken out, as well. And just recently, we found a colony of giant chocolate spiders in a cave near the Gate-"

I stop eating to glare pointedly at him. "You didn't need the garity, Yuui. I can listen and eat at the same time, you know. Now, are you going to explain just what the reason is for you being here, instead of Fai?"

His smile fades. "He remembered."

The fork drops from my hand. "What?"

"Or at least, we think he did. Not everything, but enough…" He pauses, faltering. "Enough that he couldn't take it. He was in so much pain, so much turmoil. He thought that he could end the pain by taking his life." He chuckles, but it is a mirthless, bitter sound. "He must have been shocked, to die and then wake up again."

"Oh, Yuui…." I generally am not the sort to provide comfort, but even I cannot help being moved by what I've heard. I leave my chair, walking over to him, placing my arms around his shoulders in a comforting embrace. "How did he…?"

"We don't know. He refuses to talk about it, and it's as though his memories of just what happened at that time are blocked." Something inside of me freezes up at that. First her, and now Fai? How had they both managed to hide things within their memories?

~)(~ Cataclysmic ~)(~

Several hours later, after being brought up to speed on the general state of affairs in the world, as well as the current stage of the plan, we make our way back through the halls to the room where Syaoran is being held.

As Yuui is checked over before the door is opened, one of the guards asks, "How can you stand being around this traitor? It sometimes takes me everything I have not to go in there and just finish him."

I smile gleefully at this, because it is exactly the response we desired him to evoke from the public in general at this point. After all, even if those in power find, somehow, that he is an innocent in this, they wouldn't dare to outrage the public, whose demand for a scapegoat might otherwise go unheeded.

Yuui's soft reply startles me. "Well, he's hardly the first man to fall to the desires of his heart, now is he?" The guard looks slightly abashed at his comment, turning back to the security program and inputting the codes hurriedly.

Syaoran's attitude appears to be just as despondent as it was when we left. He hand a small bundle of paper to Yuui with a muttered "Thanks.", then goes to the bed and sits, placing his elbows on his knees and his forehead on folded hands.

Once Yuui leaves, I shift the spell, making myself visible to him once again, and walk over to him. As tempting as it is to discover the contents of those letters he received, I know that I can do that easily later on, once he's asleep. I sit on the bed beside him, leaning against him just enough to whisper in his ear as I draw my fingers gently over his face, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He flinches, but says nothing.

* * *

So...review, please?


	6. Someday

**AN**: So, here is chapter six! We get to see some characters we haven't heard from yet in this one, and I think it's perhaps the most emotional chapter yet...

Disclaimer: TRC, mine? Really?

* * *

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway, _

_We could end up saying things we've always needed to say,_

_So we could end up staying. _

* * *

As the blond man leaves the prison, he turns to see a dark-haired man with mahogany eyes and a scowl on his face leaning against the wall.

"You know, if you're worried about him, you can go in and see him." He says, a light hint of teasing in his voice, though not as much as he might have with any other, for he knows just how delicate the subject is with this man. "I'm sure he'd be happy to get a visit from you, Kuro-kun."

The other man pushes away from the wall with a muttered grunt, falling into step beside him. "There's nothing for me to say to that traitor."

"Nothing, huh?" The blond looks at him, smiling a little, though somewhat sadly. "Or just nothing that you know you won't regret later?"

"Does it matter, Flourite? Either way, I don't want to go in there."

There was a long silence, though not an uncomfortable one as the two men walk through the halls, coming to a stop at an elevator shaft. The mage swipes a key card over an electronic pad next to the door quickly, before turning to his companion and saying, "I think it does matter, actually. I mean, if you're not willing to go in there and say something you know will hurt him, then maybe that means you don't hate him as much as you like to, or perhaps as much as you think you should." Ignoring the other's gaping mouth as the elevator chimes open, he steps inside before looking over his shoulder with a grin. "But don't worry, I'll make sure no one knows how soft you are, Kuro-pudding!"

The man still standing in the hallway blinks a couple of times as the doors started to close, before lunging forward. "Why, you-" The blond's laughter continues as he pulls back just short of getting his fingers smashed in by the metal door.

~)(~ Cataclysmic ~)(~

Some five minutes, as well as several floors later, Kurogane makes his way through the halls in another section of the compound, stopping in front of a plain, wooden door next to a floor-length glass window, the blinds open just enough to see through, but closed enough to still give some measure of privacy . He pauses, looking at the two dark-haired women inside. The first one is taller, with dark skin and an alertness about her person that suggests training her current position behind a desk does not require. His gaze slides past her to the other figure in the room, this one paler and more petite, with a small smile upon her face as she reads over some sort of paper on her own desk. He clenches one fist, the other being occupied by an official-looking folder, while steeling himself to get through this as quickly as possible.

After he knocks, the door is quickly opened, without request of verifying who he is. Then again, with the blinds being half-open as they are, he wouldn't be surprised if one of them at least had already seen him approaching. There is an awkward silence between the three, before Tomoyo speaks, her posture looking just as stiff as his feels. "Souma, could you give us a few minutes, please?"

Her assistant looks over him warily, as if judging just how much damage he might be able to do, before turning to her boss. "But, Ms. Daidouji-"

"Please. A fresh cup of tea would be nice." Her voice is quiet, but the command is unmistakable.

"Very well then." Souma's tone shows obvious disapproval, but she steps out anyway, shutting the door behind her and leaving the two of them alone in the room. Neither of them says anything about the steaming mug just to Tomoyo's left.

She turns back to the paperwork on her desk, flipping the page over and reading, before signing somewhere along the bottom. She looks up then, with tired eyes, and says, "Is there something you wanted to say, Captain Suwa," He grits his teeth at the reminder she's giving him by the use of his last name. "Or are you simply going to stand there and watch me? It might be far more comfortable to sit, you know."

For a moment, the silence between them grows thick and heavy, an oppressing weight that bears down over them, though admitting its presence is something they both avoid. Instead, he merely keeps his head level, avoiding looking her in the eyes. "I'm here to give the report on the base's current status, as required."

"I see." She reaches out a hand, and he hands her the folder, being careful not let his own hand touch hers. "And you, Captain? How are you holding up?"

His eyes narrow in anger. "I don't think you have any right to ask that."

She sets the folder down, then folds her hands upwards in front of her, resting her elbows on the desk. "Do you mean to say, sir, that I cannot inquire into the welfare of those I care for?"

He leans over then, placing his hands on the desk and looking down at her. She raises her head to meet his gaze, eyes sad but still fierce, challenging him. "No. So here's an explanation. My sister is dead. My father is dead. Both of them were murdered on the same night, and there is barely any information on who committed either of the crimes. There's no visual records of the one we witnessed committing one crime, and nobody saw who committed the other. Meanwhile, the person who might actually be a lead is locked away, and you're arranging for him to go on trial next week."

"Every man deserves a fair trial."

"Maybe. But you're actually pushing this one forward. Not to mention that you..."

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Not to mention that I what, Kurogane?"

He pushes away then, heading over to the door. "Never mind. It's not as though what you choose to do with your personal life is any business of mine anyhow, Ms. Daidouji."

She watches him walk away until his back is no longer visible, then hangs her head, hiding behind a thick curtain of hair.

When Souma returns, she says nothing about the twin trails running down Tomoyo's cheeks, instead simply replacing her cup of tea and giving her hand a comforting squeeze, before sitting once more at her own chair.

~)(~ Cataclysmic ~)(~

A phone rings, cutting through the stillness of the morning. Tomoyo attempts to ignore it, not wanting to awaken and half to face the fact that one of her best friends is gone, murdered. But the phone persists, and so she rolls over in the bed and grabs the phone she'd placed on the nightstand so many hours earlier that morning. "Hello?" Her voice is hushed, not wanting to break what little peace there is left in this place.

"Tomoyo? I'm sorry about last night. It just…hit kind of hard, watching her die like that and not be able to do a thing about it."

She smiles, trying not to cry. "Don't worry about it. I should be the one worrying over how you're holding up." There's a long pause, before she questions, "Kurogane?"

She hears him breathe, harsh and stuttered. "Apparently, Ageha wasn't the only target last night. My father…my father's dead as well, killed by some bastard who got into his office and then disappeared."

She pushes away the covers, intent on getting to him as quickly as possible. "Kurogane, I'm so sorry…Where are you?"

"Tomoyo?" A dark head pushes up beside her, midnight-blue eyes tired and drowsy. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to go see Kurogane, Eriol." She tells him, turning her chin slightly away from the phone. "Go back to sleep, you need the rest." He mumbles in agreement, turning away and pulling the blanket over his head. She turns back to the phone once again. "Kurogane, where are you?"

The phone is silent, the line dead in her ear.

* * *

All I'm going to say here, is that this is only the beggining of the story...we've got a ways to go to get to a happy ending for anybody. So please, let me know what you guys think?


	7. Away from the Sun

**AN:** Wow...I am so, so, so incredibly sorry for leaving you guys so long without an update. Simple answer, school kind of took over my life and I barely had time to do anything for myself, with that and work. But, I hope that you guys will still read, and that you like this chapter. It's the best one so far, I think.

* * *

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't tell what I've done..._

* * *

Sighing, Syaoran watches as Fai walks out of the room, shutting the door to freedom between them. He looks down at the envelope in his hands, wincing slightly at the handwriting of the person who chose to communicate with him, afraid of what he'll find should he open it up. He knows it won't be anything bad, or angry. But the kindness that would be offered to him, just as had before….that was too much to bear, alongside everything else. But he knows that to avoid corresponding would only cause the sender of the letter to worry, and he could hardly do such a thing, not after how much she's done for him.

He notices that his hands have crinkled the envelope and smoothes over the paper before flipping it over. He pulls out the paper, taking note of the smell of ink and spices rising from the page before, letting it fall over him with a gentle embrace and take him back through the years to the side of that stern but gentle woman. He touches the small sword hanging about his neck, an heirloom from the same person whose words he is struggling to find the strength to read, and looks down at the paper, which reads in a cursive script:

"_My Beloved Son,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, or at least, as may be in your condition. I've tried to get them to move you from such a cell, or at least to allow me to come and see you. No matter what crime they think you to have committed, no person should be denied to speak with their mother!_

_However, a man named Suwa assures me, as do many of the security detail employed here at my current residence, that no matter if the evidence finds you guilty or innocent, a lot of people in the world are angry and betrayed over what has happened, and that you and anyone close to you would become an immediate target should they reveal themselves. Therefore, contact is still limited to what I can put in these letters._

_I have no doubt that the evidence will eventually determine your innocence, however, for how could a miracle such as the one that gave you to us possibly hold a greater purpose such as this? There is more to this, my son, than what we are seeing now. Do you remember, when your father and I would try to arrange surprises for you when you were younger, but by the smallest things left around or overheard, you would come to us, face full of gratitude, before we had even mentioned the surprise? You must use that vigilance now, more than ever, to determine what you can about who the ones whom have plotted this are, and what they plan for us now that the attacks have stopped so suddenly._

_I have another request for you as well. Please, stop apologizing. You are the son of the Li family, and you have fulfilled any and all hopes we could have had for you. And while doing so, you only followed your heart. If love, as it seems to me from what you described of your interactions, is how you felt towards her, than I can only say you have been blessed, as not many in within our family have been so lucky to find such a precious treasure. Your father and I were some of the rare ones who did, and knowing how much we both wanted that for our children, I know he would be proud to have seen you go after it. So lift your head high, and if you cannot carry your own pride as a shield, then take that which I feel for you as my son. Be strong, and we shall get through this._

_All my love, _

_Your mother_

_Li Yelan"_

His eyes have misted over by the end, and he reads it several more times, devouring the words, before taking care to fold the letter neatly and place it back in the envelope before allowing the tears to fall and damage the precious words. These, after all, are the only source of contact he has had with any of his family, as his sisters, he knows, will have gone into hiding. His mother, as well, but she took the risk of revealing herself to send him these letters. They are the only comfort offered to him, particularly with….

His head jerks up. _She- _because he realizes he doesn't really know her name and so refuses to call her by the one she used when-has been rather quiet, and such quiet is usually followed by some kind of taunt or jab that he could usually shrug off. She is nowhere to be seen, however. Apparently, she's decided to use whatever that trick is she does to make herself invisible in order to give him the pretense of solitude, for once. Surprisingly, though, he has yet to see her touch his letters. When he had asked her about that, she had said, "If there is one bond we hold sacred, it is this one."

What she is plotting this time fills him slightly with a sense of dread, but all the same, he's grateful for the silence as he places the letter in a drawer with the other two he has received so far. He paces, back and forth, wondering what he can possibly say in response to his mother's words. He wants to reassure her, but he has no idea what to say anymore, now that the story has been all told.

Finally, he settles for the simplest, truest things he can put down.

_Mother,_

_Thank you for believing in me. I will try my best to do the things you have asked of me._

_Your devoted son,_

_Li Syaoran_

It is some time before Fai returns, and during that time Syaoran makes all kinds of plans for what he might do. He thinks of asking the blond about what's been going on, of asking him if he knows where his mother, his sisters are, if there's been any proof found that he isn't crazy. But the moment the door opens, all thought runs of his mind at the slight distortion in the air behind the blond. It is about the same size, he realizes, as her. Shocked that she had apparently used the blonde's entry and exit to get out of the room, he distantly notices himself handing his letter over to the mage.

He heads over to the bed, frustrated more than ever with the situation. At least, before, he knew that she was in here with him, and the only damage she could do was to his mind, but with this new development, it meant that she was able to still cause havoc among the people here. And worse yet, because nobody believed him, he could do nothing to warn them.

He feels the weight of the bed shift, and her hand draws across his face as she leans in, like the lover she has pretended to be, and whispers, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He flinches, more from the wonder of his discovery than from her words.

~)(~ Cataclysmic ~)(~

_The commander sighed, placing the last in a large stack of reports on the left side of his desk. Finally, his work was done for the day. He could go home, perhaps have a glass in a much more private celebration than the one his daughter was currently hosting. He pushed back his chair, stretching a bit, when some battle-instinct caused the hairs one the back of his neck to rise. He reached beneath the desk for the sword bolted there, when suddenly the air in front of him tore, as though it were a flimsy piece of cloth._

_A cloaked figure stepped through. Not nearly as large as he or his son, but still, there was something about him that told Commander Suwa that this man was dangerous. He stood there, waiting, as the stranger looked about him, before turning to meet his face. He gasped at the face beneath the hood. "You're-"_

_The remainder of his words was cut off as the other spoke a spell which had him choking and gasping as his skin voice, he knew it, if he could just...One blue eye watched, unemotional, as he reached out, trying to do something, anything, to leave some kind of clue. He coughed up blood, and felt his vision starting to darken. _

_The last thing he saw was the cloaked man disappearing into the void, as if he'd been waiting simply for him to die. _

* * *

So, who do you guys think killed him? Think carefully, because it might not be as obvious as it appears!


End file.
